


Rosalind and the First Year at Hogwarts

by 15stepping



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Death Eaters, F/M, Nice Petunia Dursley, Not as terrible as the books Dursleys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Petunia still has some bad traits, Slytherins Being Slytherins, kinda ok Dursleys, no dudley dursley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15stepping/pseuds/15stepping
Summary: Rosalind never thought there was anything strange about her, but abnormal things tended to happen around her and her cousin Harry. Now some weird school is telling her she's a witch!
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley & Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Rodolphus Lestrange, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Petunia evans - Relationship, Rodolphus Lestrange/Petunia Evans Dursley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: 3 AM

Petunia wasn’t magical, she knew that but she had a six sense when things would go for the worst. Like when Lily went to Hogwarts, or when Lily met Snape, or when Lily decided to join that magical resistance group. Why did Lily have to get mixed up in something dangerous?

Staring at the red light of the alarm clock read 3:00 am. Lily didn’t call and she always called right on time, always at the same time. It wasn’t paranoia, Petunia knew something was terribly wrong. Did it involve  _ him,  _ did  _ he  _ want something from her, she barely stopped  _ him _ from murdering Vernon, would go so far to kill her sister?

Leaving the bed, she glanced over at the baby monitor, it had been on the fritz lately. For several months, each baby monitor she bought for little Rosie went haywire. Now it was acting up again. Taking the baby monitor she went downstairs to call Lily, somehow, with magic they managed to put in a phone line wherever James decided to take her and their son into hiding. 

Dialing the number, she memorized by heart she stared at the picture. It was taken in August, just Lily, herself, her daughter Rosie, and Lily’s son Harry.

The phone began ringing.  _ Answer, Answer, Please God Answer. _

“Hi, this is Lily.”

“Hey Lils, thank God! You worried me half to death!”

“James, Harry and I aren’t available to answer the phone right now, but leave a message and we’ll get back to you as soon as we can!” The beeping noise signals the time to leave a message.

“Hey Lils, you didn’t call tonight at 8:30, as we discussed on Friday. “ interrupting her, A man's voice came buzzing through the baby monitor, deep, dark, gravelly, and it sure as hell wasn’t Vernon’s. Feigning ignorance, she continued her message.

“Just call me back when you can, I’m sure you're busy with Harry. I’m sure I’m just overreacting” She knew she wasn’t overreacting, no something was horribly wrong.

“You know my number, love you lils, I hope you can make it for Christmas. Bye”, hanging up the phone line, Petunia walked into her perfectly spotless kitchen, cleaning was one of the few things she could control and grabbed her largest knife. Whoever this freak was that messing with her daughter was going to feel the sharp stab of her kitchen knife. Going up the stairs, she crept silently to her daughter’s room. 

At first, everything seemed normal, nothing out of place. But the crib where her darling daughter should have been was empty.  _ Oh, God, they got her, Rosie! _

Spinning on her heel, she went back towards the doorway.

Quick charms came in succession from his wand, locking the door and making her knife disappear. Blood red hair, ice-blue eyes, wolfish grin, his long limbs stretched out like he owned the bloody place.

“Rodolphus, what are you doing?! Why are you here?!” Petunia whispered, why was he back? He made her life a fairytale and then made her life hell. He took everything from her just to throw it back in some twisted form of love and obsession.

“Hey, princess” Petunia winced internally, remembering when he had last called her that particular name. “There’s no need to whisper, I cast a silencing charm on the room”

“Why are you here? '' she repeated firmly, he wasn’t supposed to know where she was, Lily made sure of it.

“Originally, I came to kill that  _ husband  _ of yours” he spat out the word with venom, “but instead I came to see you, love, and my daughter instead” 

He was holding her, cooing, playing, it looked so natural. Vernon was never a hands-on father, not that she could blame him. She saw the resemblance, the same blood-red hair, the ice-blue eye. Everyone would see, every wizard would see.

“Come here, Love” it was better to give in, to give what he wanted. To believe that she loved him, that a part of her still did.

Petunia took a seat next to him, it was no use trying to make him leave. He had  _ magic. What _ could a muggle like her do? 

“I don’t know why you're still interested in me, in her. You got what you wanted from me”

“No, I didn’t. I wanted you to marry me. I divorced Bellatrix for you. We could’ve been on top, a revolution. Half of what I passed, the prison reforms, the child protection act, the muggleborn-squib genealogy trees, they were all you. “ his voice was sullen yet angry as he got up from the carpet and took Rosie back to her crib.

“ I should've never let you marry him. Hell, I should have killed him when I saw you take you on that date.’ She could feel the waves of rage coming off him. His magic icing up the windows.” I should have gone to your wedding and stolen you away.”

“We broke up, you were married, you're a death eater” taking a breath, Petunia continued “I didn’t want to be treated like trash for the rest of my life.”

“I never treated you like trash, and I never would’ve let anyone else. If they did, I’d kill them”

“You took advantage of me” She could still remember the night before her wedding, he wanted to be her first everything, to consume her, to own her in body and mind.

”You lied to me. I was just a muggle plaything” she felt her eyes tearing up,  _ don’t cry in front of him, Petunia, be strong. _

“I love you Petunia, I always have and always will. And as much as I hate to admit it, you're safer with  _ him _ ” For the first time, Rodolphus looked scared. Grabbing her close his body, she could hear the thumping of his heartbeat.

“There’s no easy way to tell you this” sucking in a breath “Voldemort, he's gone, he went to your sister’s to kill Harry. Somehow the boy’s alive and she’s not.” 

“What?! Tell me you're joking! Tell me it’s a sick joke!.” staring into his eyes, Petunia knew he wasn’t lying. Her lovely, perfect, baby sister was dead. Her lungs ached for air, she couldn’t breathe, the room spun. A vague noise came from Rodolphus and a sense of calm came over her. 

Somehow she was in her rocking chair, Rodolphus holding her like old times.  _ Why couldn’t it be like this all the time? _

“I’m going to put my affairs in order” He was hugging her too tightly, nearly squeezing the life from her body. 

“Roselind’s my heir, no one will know I’m her father till she’s 17. They’ll be coming after me and Rabastan. I’m hoping Rab will only get 15 years, but I’ll probably get 30.” He was so cold, logical in his explanation.

“What if she doesn’t have magic? What if she’s like me” at that moment Petunia wanted her to be magical, special, what she never got to be. 

“She’s still my daughter, I’ll love her all the same, just as I love you.” He kissed the top of her forehead as he whispered something else a wave of exhaustion fell over her. Consciousness was fading, as she felt a horrible stabbing pain in her abdomen. 

“Rod, please don’t hurt anyone else, don’t make any more people suffer.” Petunia whispered, fading fast.

I’ll try my best for you, Princess” His devastating smile shone, as he looked at her one last time. Whoever said the devil was hideous had no idea what they were talking about.

  
  


  
  



	2. The Boy Who Lived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Dursley of Number Four was perfectly normal, thank you very much. How was he supposed to know about all the abnormalness that was going to happen that morning?

Number four Privet Drive was a perfectly ordinary residence to a perfectly ordinary family. Well, that was certainly what Mr. Dursley thought at least. Mr Dursley had a perfectly lovely young wife, 23, tall, blonde, with a graceful long neck who he could show off at business parties. In addition, he had a perfect baby girl who had inherited her mother’s pale blue eye, and certainly in a year or so they could have a perfectly normal baby boy.

Vernon had found Petunia asleep in Rosie’s bedroom that Ordinary Tuesday morning. A bit odd, in Mr. Dursley’s mind, but his wife assured him she and Rosie had only had a rough night. The same routine followed that morning, his wife made breakfast, as a woman should in his opinion, and he got ready for another day at work.

“Vernon, darling” Petunia cooed as she set down an appetizing full English breakfast for him. He immediately began to dig in as he started to read his newspaper for the morning.

“Yes, Pet?” he said, barely looking up from an article he was reading in the  _ Daily Mail. _

“What if,-What if Rosie is like Lily, she certainly looks like her, don’t you think dear?” running a finger through a strand of Rosie’s red hair.

“Yes, she certainly has her hair, but your mother had red hair as well didn’t she?” Mr. Dursley grunted, not knowing why his wife was bringing her up. Petunia’s sister was an incredibly odd woman, but her husband was a far worse offender. James Potter, in his eyes, was the most arrogant, pompous lout he had ever had the misfortune of meeting. With his talk of broomsticks and galleons, he could be the most irritating man he had ever to talk too. Well, at least not as irritating as the man Petunia had dated before she came to her senses and settled down with him.

“What if she has magic?” Petunia whispered, 

“That’s preposterous, Pet!” Why on earth was Petunia talking about such utter nonsense?

“She’s a Dursley! You and I don’t have any of  _ that _ in us!”

“But Vernon, it runs in my blood. I’ve done my research. I have magical ancestry from both my mother and father’s side”

“Well, I knew it was a possibility when we married. I suppose if she is like your sister, she’ll go off to that school for a few years to learn how to control that abnormalness, and come back and live a normal life.’ Honestly, Mr. Dursley thought this was getting out of hand, just because Petunia’s sister had simply forgotten to call.

“ She’ll take her O-levels, go to university, and meet a fine normal young man to settle down with. The strangeness can be hidden away, and if she does have it, then we can always have another child”

“Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden, Petunia? Is it because of your sister? Just because she missed one call, doesn’t mean anything happened.”

“But, Vernon-”

“No need to get yourself worked up, Pet” Mr. Dursley kissed his wife on the cheek and patted his daughter’s head and left for work.

He was a director at a firm called Grunning’s he was expecting a large order of drills from an American construction company. Certainly, with this Reagan fellow as the American President, the economy would start to rebound. 

Leaving Privet Drive in his company car, Mr. Dursley saw the most peculiar thing, a cat reading a map. Now that couldn’t be right, cats could not read maps… unless it was one of  _ those people _ , like Petunia’s sister. Getting out of his car, he pretended to stop to check his tire pressure.

“If you happen to be like my wife’s sister, you are welcome to visit our home,” Mr. Dursley was feeling absolutely silly, talking to a cat, but continued nonetheless,

“You see, Petunia’s in a right state about her sister, you see she hasn’t called. Apparently, my sister-in-law always calls on time for every planned meeting, and they talk for hours' ' the cat simply raised its eyebrows at his comment, gave a nod and stalked off towards his house.

Mr. Dursley got in the car and tried to shake the strange meeting away. Magic, cats capable of reading and understanding the English language, it was the strangeness that did not belong in a normal world. But soon Mr. Dursley started to notice other strangeness on his morning commute.

Young, old, men, women, all dressed in colorful robes and cloaks that looked like they belonged in the 10th century. Even at his ninth-floor office, owls flying to and forth carrying messages. It must have been  _ those _ people, but weren’t they supposed to stay away from normal people? Wasn’t there some sort of trouble going on in their world? What was his name? Voldstein? Velmet? Voldie-colt? 

He was so wrapped up in the going on outside that he had to finish up his workload during his lunch break, missing out on getting his favorite bun from the bakery across the street. Several times it crossed his mind to call Petunia, surely she would have a better idea of why this madness was going on. But no, Mr. Dursley thought better of it, for if she had no idea what was going on, then it would only rattle her delicate temperament. Yes, surely it was best not to mention it at all.

As he left the building, Mr. Dursley was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn’t see the small elderly man he knocked into.

“Sorry,” Vernon grunted, noticing the man wore a shocking violet cloak, surely he had to be one of  _ those  _ people.

“Don’t be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should celebrate this happy, happy day!!” He had a distinct squeaky voice that made passersby stare.

“Wait you're a-’ Mr. Dursley hesitated for a moment and whispered, “a wizard”

“Yes indeed I am dear sir, my to think a Muggle such as yourself knows about the wizarding world” Mr. Dursley now concluded that the term “Muggle” was their term for normal people without their strange magical powers.

“Well, yes my sister-in-law is one your kind- Can you tell what has happened? Why are all out? How did this You-Know-Who person go?” 

“ A most terrible tragedy has happened to the Potters, most sad indeed-”

“Lily and James Potter?” it couldn’t be true, could it? Mr. Dursley wondered. Sure, James Potter was a cocky brat, but to be dead? And what of their son, my he was about his daughter’s age, surely this You-Know-Who wouldn’t kill a child?

“The very same, sir, did you know them?” a flash of realization crossed the violet cloaked wizard’s face, “Oh my, she was your sister-in-law, wasn’t she- oh I’m so very sorry”

“Yes- Yes- I must go” Mr. Dursley replied hastily. He had to get home as soon as possible. What would this do to his wife, Petunia and her sister had recently grown so close again after a childhood falling out. Not that he could blame his wife for having a falling out due to her sister’s strangeness. 

Getting back to Privet Drive was a nightmare, the constant stop and go made him later than usual. Finally, he pulled into his drive and hastily entered the house. 

“Pet, I need to talk to you, it’s- it’s about your sister”

“I’m in the living room Vernon” Petunia sounded exhausted and worn through.

A half-finished cigarette hung on her lips and as her right hand held a very full brandy glass in the other. Her eyes were tear-stained and make-up ruined. A stern-looking woman, sat next to her dressed in tartan. 

“Hello, Mr. Dursley. I am Professor McGonagall. We spoke this morning” No Mr. Dursley thought that couldn’t be right unless she was the cat.

“I’ve come bearing unfortunate news-” this Professor McGonagall started, but Petunia cut her off.

“Lily’s dead… that psychopath Voldemort killed her!” The woman in Tartan grimaced, “all to kill a baby- a baby who has done nothing”

“If only I could have done something- I wish -I wish- I could have protected her” a rage ran through Petunia’s eyes as Vernon had never seen before. Petunia had always been such a mild-mannered, polite, delicate woman.

“There’s nothing you could have done Pet,” Mr. Dursley sat down next to his wife, taking the cigarette out of her mouth and squashing in the glass ashtray. He thought she got rid of that nasty habit when he started dating her, in his opinion women shouldn’t smoke at all.

“If I was like her, I could have kept her safe- or-or- if I had made a different choice, I could have made sure he would have gone after someone else!” Petunia was obviously distressed

“Come on Pet you’ve had a long day, let’s get you to bed” Mr. Dursley took his wife's brandy glass and set it on a coaster. Giving a nod to the woman in Tartan to dismiss them, he led Petunia upstairs.

“But Vernon, I need to arrange the funeral- we have to set a bedroom for harry- I need to contact his godfather- I need to- I need to” his wife was in absolute hysterics, 

“It’s alright, we’ll get it all settled in the morning,” Mr. Dursley said, ushering his wife to bed and heading back to talk to the witch in tartan.

Professor McGonagall began to explain the events of the previous night, as far as she knew. Explaining that the boy must be there for his own protection. In return, Vernon explained what he would need a birth certificate, death certificate of the parents, all the paperwork a baby would need from their world. After all, how would they explain to their neighbors how a baby ended up at their home. Mr. Dursley also explained in clear terms that this child would grow up in a normal household just like his daughter would, no funny business allowed. This discussion went long into the night until a roaring of a motorbike caught his attention

Leaving the comfortable living room, Mr. Dursley and Professor Mcgonall went outside. Mr. Dursley could say with a hundred percent assurance, he had never seen a stranger or more abnormal sight in his entire life. A giant of a man holding a small child who must have been his nephew and a tall, thin, old man with half-moon glasses whose nose looked to be broken a few times. The tall wizard introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore and the giant as Hagrid. Mr. Dursley was given a letter to explain some more details and given his nephew. A very small boy, with shocking emerald green eyes, messy black, and horrid looking lighting scar.

“Would you perhaps like to come tomorrow? To discuss a few things” Mr. Dursley found the courage to say something to the wizard.

“I’m afraid I will not be available tomorrow, but I do believe I will be available around Christmas.”

“How will we contact you?” Fear in Mr. Dursley's voice, he had no idea how to raise or deal with a magical child.

“The mail will suffice Mr. Dursley, until then Goodnight” and with a sudden crack the witch and wizard disappeared and the giant left a very emotional tearful goodbye. This was certainly not what the absolutely normal Vernon Dursley had expected of a November Tuesday, and how was he to know when the next strange, abnormal day would occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Dursley does not know that Rosie is not his biological daughter if this is not clear in the text.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
